say X amount of words
by Sqiggles
Summary: Darkness and Light are complete opposites. They rule different times of day. They have never touched before now. And if the Sohma's have their way they never will again. AkitoxTohru [Set in Anime Verse for obvious reasons.][REVISED] [ON HOLD]
1. of toys and dolls

Disclaimer: Now really, who on earth would write fanfiction when they owned the darn series? No, really, who?

_**To defeat the darkness you must first face the darkness in your heart.**_

Kingdom Hearts... or something like it

**say X amount of words**

**Darkness and Light .:. Rivised Edition**

_By: Sqiggles_

Akito Sohma. The head of the Sohma family. His will is so strong yet his body is frail. They do not know who will secede him but they do know that it will be better once he's gone.

The Sohma hate the head.

They always have and they always will. They feel the need to bond and break his ruling, to break the curse that plagues some of them. Yet they are always in his grasp. Always being controlled. Like they never had a chance of escaping in the first place. Like they where his toys. To play with to his hearts content never once thinking about what it would do to them.

And then she came.

Tohru Honda the answer to the Sohma's prayers.

Perhaps she could break the curse and give them the strength they needed to defy Akito. Akito was weak, frail, and far from helpless. How could someone ever hope to defy him? He who had caused the Sohma so much pain was in pain himself.

The Sohma were selfish people. They were very selfish. Using Tohru for their own need. To heal their pain. Nothing would heal her pain yet they expected her to heal theirs.

The rival cousins Yuki and Kyo are determined to protect her. But the elder Sohma members are planning something. To capture the light you must first learn the darkness. So they did. They helped Akito and disliked Tohru. A girl who could solve their problems. Ha. Who does she think she is?

But as always opposites attract. Akito met Tohru for the first time. He understood nothing about her. And the rival cousins were determined to keep them apart. Why did he feel the need to know her? Why did he feel the need to see what she is like? Was it just his curiosity? Or perhaps something more.

**

* * *

**Please review and tell me if I should continue or not and if I can fix anything in this. I may change the name but I think it'll stay as is. I'm also open to suggestions about what fics I should do next. Hope you enjoyed. 

**Sqiggles**


	2. why you never leave a maiden unguarded

**Disclaimer**: Do I _look_ like an artist? No? Well then you have your answer.

**say X Amount of Words**

**Darkness and Light .:. Revised Version**

_By: Sqiggles _

**A Visit**

_**D**arkness and **L**ight are opposites of each other. They **r**ule different times of day and have never **t**ouched until **n**ow._

He stood in front of the door, having gotten there only a moment ago and wondering what he was doing.

"Oh, Akito-kun, what are you doing here?" Akito looked at Tohru, her face was a mix of confusion, surprise, and happiness. She was carrying bags and it was easy to guess what she had been doing.

"Are Shigure and Yuki home," he asked, not bothering to mention Kyo.

She frowned slightly and answered, "no, they went out."

_I thought as much. _He didn't really care, not really.

"Did you want to see them Akito-kun? I'm sure they'll be home soon." She was opening the door, gesturing for him to come in, and removing her shoes as she talked.

"No I actually came to see you." He followed suit, entering behind her.

She paused in her movements as she stopped herself from tripping over her shoes."You came… To see me?"

He smirked inwardly and said, "yes," before stepping closer.

She seemed to snap out of her stupor at his voice and smiled.

"How rude of me! Would you like some tea Akito-kun?" He nodded watching her walk out of the room happily.

After a moment he followed her to the kitchen, watching as she got the tea ready. _Why do I want to know about you?_

"The tea is ready" she told him as she handed Akito a cup. He took it but remained where he was.

"Would you like to sit down?" She asked this while looking down though it did little to hide the fact that she was blushing.

She looked up while sipping her tea, her eyes studying him carefully for the first time (because the last time they met it hadn't been under the best circumstances)._ Akito-kun is so handsome._

He moved to sit at the table and she went throught the motions of going to the other side, never quite reaching her destination though.

"Ahhhh!" Tohru slipped, she closed her eyes expecting the floor but it never came.

She opened her eyes to look into Akito's.

"Akito-kun. Thank you." Her blush deepened. Instead of letting her go immediately he drew her closer. She didn't protest, in fact her arms went around Akito

_I want to know you. All about you._ She looked up at Akito. _Please tell me everything. I won't run I promise you._

"Akito."

He slowly brought his lips to hers. As they kissed Shigure, Kyo, and Yuki walked through the door.

"WHAT THE HELL!" They all stood there shocked. Yuki and Kyo couldn't speak or move.

"Well now, this is interesting." Shigure seemed to be the only one who wasn't still reeling from the sight.

Tohru blushed and Akito smiled down at her, a devious smile and kissed her again.

_**D**arkness and **L**ight are **o**pposites of each other. They have never **t**ouched before **n**ow. And if the **S**ohma's have their way they **n**ever will **a**gain._

* * *

_Sqiggles_

While being on hold this story will continue, after being revised (because I'm too lazy to rewrite it) that is. Though I don't suspect that they'll be much more, maybe up to five chapters perhaps?


End file.
